


Fausto

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [3]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bathroom Sex, High School, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck es sorprendente de las maneras menos habituales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fausto

**Author's Note:**

> _Abril 2009_

La clase de Literatura Universal era la preferida de Dan, sin duda. Para él estudiar nunca había supuesto un problema, siempre estaba entre los primeros de su clase aunque odiara la asignatura, pero entrar al aula de Literatura era como salir al recreo para un niño de siete años, el mejor momento del día. Sí, Dan siempre fue uno de esos que en vez de jugar a la pelota se sentaban a leer, y ya había pagado por ello suficiente en la escuela primaria. Ahora que por fin tenía una asignatura a su nivel la disfrutaba como un enano. Se empapaba de Shakespeare y Faulkner y Shaw y Günter Grass y toda esa gente que durante tanto tiempo habían sido sus únicos y mejores amigos, y por fin sentía que podía devolverles algo de lo que le habían prestado.

La clase de Literatura Universal siempre había sido su preferida; hasta hace apenas un par de semanas, porque era la única que compartía con Chuck. Y hacía un par de semanas que Chuck y él se atacaban por los pasillos y se arrastraban hasta el aula de música para besarse con prisas y con fiereza, para tocarse por encima de la ropa, para decir ‘no podemos hacer esto aquí’. Y ahora esa clase se había convertido en un constante desafío para su mente, en un continuo contener la respiración y apretar los puños y morderse los labios, porque sólo saber que estaba cerca, a apenas dos pupitres de distancia, le aceleraba la respiración y le erizaba la piel de la nuca. Y no sabía qué le pasaba, porque Chuck nunca le había parecido guapo, desde un punto de vista heterosexual (y ahora ya no sabía qué era, pero heterosexual estaba seguro de que no), pero podía pasarse los cincuenta minutos de clase simplemente observando cómo jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos o cómo leía sin mucho interés el libro de texto, o cómo se miraba las uñas, o cómo, simplemente, respiraba.

–Hemos visto cómo Fausto llega al eterno dilema que ya se planteó Sócrates, _sólo sé que no sé nada_ … 

A Dan le encantaba _Fausto_. Le parecía sublime, y los monólogos eran sin duda su parte favorita. Y Ms. Norwood era la mejor profesora de Literatura que había tenido nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de seguir el hilo de la clase durante más de diez segundos? Porque el sol había encontrado un claro en las nubes y entraba oblicuo por la ventana, dibujando el contorno de Chuck y su nariz chata y sus labios llenos, y se colaba entre su pelo, y él trataba de hacer pantalla con una mano para evitar que le deslumbrara, porque siendo lunes por la mañana seguramente tenía resaca. Y eso, y sólo eso, le estaba apartando de Goethe. Nunca hubo razón más poderosa.

–Dan, lee, por favor. Nos quedamos por “ _…ese misterioso libro, escrito por Nostradamus_ ”.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico volvió a arrastrar su mente hasta la clase, hasta _Fausto_ , hasta el monólogo. Buscó con la mirada la última frase y carraspeó.

– _Entonces conocerás el curso de los astros_ –comenzó a leer, sin ningún entusiasmo _–, y si la Naturaleza se digna instruirte, sentirás desenvolverse en ti toda la energía del alma, y sabrás como un espíritu habla a otro espíritu. En vano, por medio de un árido sentido, intentas penetrar ahora los signos divinos. ¡Espíritus que flotáis junto a mí, respondedme, caso de que llegue mi voz hasta vosotros!_

–Charles Bass, sería un placer volver a contar con su presencia en la clase –la voz de Ms. Norwood sonó estridente. Casi indigna de llenarse la boca con su nombre completo–. Haga el favor de seguir leyendo.

Chuck ni siquiera tenía el libro sobre la mesa, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una excusa, en justificarse. Apenas levantó la mirada. 

Sonrió.

Y con la voz un poco ronca, un poco perezosa, comenzó a recitar:

– _A esta vista se estremecen todos mis sentidos; siento la joven y sagrada voluptuosidad de la vida agitar con más fuerza mis nervios y mis venas. ¿Si sería un ser sobrenatural el que trazó estos signos que calman el vértigo de mi alma, que llenan de gozo mi pobre corazón y que, por un misterio incomprensible, descubren a mi alrededor todas las fuerzas de la Naturaleza?_ –Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y miró a los ojos a la profesora. – _¿Soy acaso un dios?_

Y volvió a bajar la vista y a hacer pantalla con la mano para no deslumbrarse con el sol.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del despliegue de fuegos artificiales que acababa de producirse en el aula, en la mesa junto a la ventana, justo la mesa a la que se sentaba Chuck Bass. Sólo Ms. Norwood y Dan Humphrey le habían prestado suficiente atención. Todos los demás habían asistido sin saberlo a uno de los espectáculos más escalofriantes que Dan había visto en su vida. Recitar _Fausto_ de memoria. Recitarlo de aquella manera, casi sin querer, como si las palabras se le cayeran de la boca. 

La profesora tardó un momento en recomponerse.

–V–vale –dijo por fin, titubeante–… Habéis notado cómo renace su… confianza, cómo el ánimo de Fausto ahora alterna entre la depresión y cierta euforia y… eh… Dan, sigue leyendo, por favor.

Trató de buscar las palabras, de aprender a leer de nuevo, de intentar respirar. Y justo entonces sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. La marabunta de alumnos se levantó y salió atropelladamente; a fumarse un cigarro, a llamar por teléfono, a acabar de oír el cotilleo que habían empezado a contarle antes de que empezara la hora. Y Chuck salió con ellos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dan estaba saliendo también, con todos los libros apretados precariamente contra el pecho para evitar que se cayeran, y sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Donde fuera Chuck.

Le encontró metiendo unos libros en su taquilla como si nada. Como si _nada_. Le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta y, sin mirar dos veces por si les veía alguien, le arrastró al aula más cercana, la de música, porque ya sabían que el aula de música siempre estaba vacía.

La taquilla de Chuck se quedó abierta, y no pareció importarle.

Dan dejó caer sus libros al suelo, con gran estruendo. Volaron los papeles, rodaron los bolígrafos, se liberaron las manos para poder tomar a Chuck por las solapas de la chaqueta y atraerle hacia su cuerpo, hacia su boca.

–No es que no me guste que tomes… –Dan le mordió un labio, haciéndole callar un segundo– la iniciativa, Daniel, pero –un suspiro, cuando comenzó a desanudarle la corbata y sus dientes encontraron la fina piel sobre su nuez–, ¿a qué viene esto?

–¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–¿Qué?

–Te lo sabías de memoria.

–No toda la obra, sólo un par de ( _ah, joder_ ) monólogos. ¿Te ha gustado?

Dan solo gruñó y le volvió a besar.

–Tendrías que oírme hacerlo en alemán.

–Dios –y fue en parte por la imagen mental de Chuck hablando en alemán y en parte por su mano colándose dentro de sus pantalones.

–Eres fascinante, Humphrey. ¿Sólo te pone _Fausto_ o puedo recitarte otras cosas?

Dan negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando que Chuck lamiera la línea entre su clavícula y el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Me pone que me… sorprendas.

Chuck soltó una risotada y coló la otra mano por la parte trasera del pantalón.

–No así –le paró Dan, con un gemido ronco.

–Ah, ¿no? –preguntó él, divertido.

–No aquí. Vamos a algún sitio. Otro sitio.

–¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

–No me importa –apoyó su frente contra la de Chuck, y él trató de morderle los labios–. ¿Tú?

Se paró a pensarlo.

–No lo sé.


End file.
